


До

by Dai_Ri



Category: Crows Zero (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dai_Ri/pseuds/Dai_Ri
Summary: Не день, а непруха сплошная





	До

Серидзава проснулся в восемь. Долго смотрел в потолок, отстранённо цепляясь за обрывки сна, и думал, какого чёрта, какого же чёрта всё так погано с утра.

Спать больше не хотелось.

К девяти выполз умыться и выпить кофе. Дрянной вкус мешался с горечью, за окном разливалась серая муть. Пара разбитых рож скрасила бы настрой, но школа ждала только завтра. Кто вообще придумал эти дерьмовые каникулы — одна скука и тошнота. Серидзава усмехнулся, представив реакцию учителей на такое. Кофе мутной жижей плескался на дне кружки.

Два часа Серидзава слонялся по квартире. После неудачного мытья посуды переключился на перемещение мусора из угла в угол. Даже пробовал подмести — веник почил под холодильником. В итоге завис на перебирании видеодисков. Ни один фильм не вдохновлял.

В двенадцать желудок требовательно заурчал. Пришлось рыться в холодильнике в поисках съедобного. Из самого приличного отыскались яйца. И одно Серидзава разбил в воду — полный отстой. На фоне этого подгоревшая яичница казалась верхом триумфа, хоть и жевалась безвкусно и лениво – просто наполнить желудок.

После еды Серидзава вспомнил, что еще не курил. На улице некстати стеной разразился дождь. Не день, а непруха сплошная. Он так и стоял в дверях, затягиваясь и ненадолго загораживая завесу воды дымом.

Фильм должен был разрядить обстановку. Но настолько картонный и дрянной сюжет ещё поискать стоило. Во время просмотра тянуло лишь блевать, и до конца Серидзава вытерпел из чистого упрямства. И тут же разломал диск и отправил за диван. Диван — старый и обшарпанный — заполучил ещё один шрам. Серидзава чертыхнулся и устало выдохнул. Поскорей бы вечер.

К четырём Серидзава хотел убивать и чуть не вышвырнул нагрянувшего Токио за дверь. Вовремя вспомнил, что тот ни при чём, и вот он шанс окупить дебильные часы. Токио предусмотрительно с расспросами не лез и принёс с собой игрушку. Вроде уже опробованную. Серидзава хмыкнул, загружая диск, но разочаровываться не пришлось. Компания определенно делала всё лучше. Даже постоянные проигрыши казались мелочью — ещё отыграется как-нибудь.

Три часа пролетели незаметно.

Токио жаль было отпускать, и они бесцельно болтали, тянули пиво, обсуждали планы на учебный год. Серидзава чувствовал себя расслабленно и уверенно, Токио смеялся и говорил, что по-любому последует за ним. Так правильно и лестно.

В восемь они заказали пиццу и включили комедийный боевик фоном. Фильм оказался добротным и уморительным — только главный герой постоянно влипал в неприятности и на крутого мало походил, но его все поддерживали. Серидзава отстраненно подметил сходство и усмехнулся — завтра всё обещало наладиться.

К десяти Токио ушёл, пожелав спокойной ночи, и на квартиру обрушились тишина с темнотой. Серидзава тут же обо что-то споткнулся и долго потирал ногу, чертыхаясь. А по дороге до дивана ему навстречу выплывали тумбочки, шкафы и углы. Сам диван удалось разложить лишь с третьего раза. Треклятые неприятности вернулись. Хорошо, что скоро спать.

В ванной он ошпарился и порезался бритвой, в итоге бросив жалкие попытки привести себя в порядок. Кому его ухоженная физиономия сдалась… А если кому не понравится — сам быстро красавчиком станет. От предвкушения чесались кулаки: скоро, совсем скоро. Неуклюже отсалютовав отражению, Серидзава побрел спать.

Около полуночи он многое поставил на следующий день.

А завтра его ждала встреча с Такией Генджи, неприятности только-только начинались.


End file.
